What It Takes
by fangirlscreams
Summary: Captain Rex fights alongside his brothers against the infamous separatist army. Receiving orders to stay put, Rex decides to go against orders and help his general
1. Chapter 1

"GET DOWN!" Grenades flew through the air and landed five yards from us, the mass of white plastoid covered bodies that were huddled behind an outcrop of rocks and droid remains. I could feel the shock wave of the impact travel up my feet and shake my molars. I covered my head, with my blasters in my hands, as a hailstorm of debris peppered my helmet and left a fine layer of charred dust clinging to the what was once pristine white armor. The smell of blaster fire, metal, dirt, smoke, blood, and adrenaline pumped bodies filled the air with a singe your nose hairs potency. Through my helmet I could hear the short frantic breaths of my brothers fighting to stay alive; with screams of agony and death, orders, and blaster fire coupled with the slow monotonous clanking of metal feet in advance. We were few in number, and pinned down.

Smoke was raising from just about every orifice, including the delicate rubble of the fallen houses to our right, painted by its crushed owners. We would retreat if we could, but retreat wasn't an option; not because we were ordered to stay, but because there was no where to go. It was either go forward and take your chances against the hordes of SBD's and B1 battle droids, or vault yourself off the cliff-face and hope the Kaminoins gave you wings. The hope of an evacuation was also slim. With the amount of enemies we were facing, there was no way for a LAAT/i to land safely and remove us, even if it did get past the sea of vulture droids. Despite how hopeless our situation was, we would fight to the last man standing.

I ordered more grenades to be thrown towards the metallic wall; if we could take a few more out, we could create a barricade with their bodies, which would slow their advance significantly. They would topple over each other and add to the pile while we used it to mow more of them down. The only problem now was aiming and throwing the explosive without being shot first. Being in charge comes with great responsibility; I must now order my men, my brothers, to risk themselves; to give everything they have for a fleeting chance at survival. 'They are prepared to die,' as much as I wish that were true, no one is ever prepared to lose their life, no matter how noble it is, and that is what keeps us going; Survival. To survive another battle, and see the promise of tomorrow, even if you're not entitled to it. To end the suffering of not only ourselves but the ones we were created to protect. To survive the onslaught, to protect your brothers, to end their martyrdom; that's why we fight.

"Grenades! Aim! Fire!" The sounds of pins being pulled from their casings, echoed in my ears; the whistle of the objects being thrown through the air, stopped my breathing; the walloping boom of the explosive's struck my chest and hot bright light flooded my H.U.D., temporarily blinding my sensors with a gray fuzz. The first row of droids shattered and fell. Their companions stopped, and looked at their fallen comrades as if contemplating their own demise. A green painted commander droid called a halt. "Crap..." They opened fire on the shrapnel encased bodies. The metal splintered and crumbled under the heat of continues point blank fire. The commander lifted his arm and called a cease fire and then an advance. We were back to where we started. I yelled as loud as i possibly could even though my brothers could hear me just fine through their helmets com-link. "ALL OR NOTHING BROTHERS! TURN 'EM INTO SCRAP!" We opened fire, not holding anything back. This was our last ditch effort. I did my part for my brothers and this war, and if today is my last, then I'm taking as many of those clankers with me as i possibly can.

A missile fired hitting our makeshift shelter, sending not only me but several of my brothers backwards towards the cliff. My back skidded on air and my weight gave way. The sensation of falling gripped my stomach, I reached out for whatever I could grab. Nothing; gravity was pulling me down now. Where the battle was, was now above me. I grabbed once more, this time grabbing the heel of one of my brothers, he let out a small yelp as my weight was added to his fingertips. Only me and him had actually fallen off the side. The others were running back to the wall to continue the fight. I reached up and took hold of solid earth and started climbing; death awaiting above and below.

A low whistle of engines echoed above us, a vulture droid was inbound. I hugged the wall as tight as I could, closed my eyes and held my breath. "This is it." I whispered. This is how I die. The next sound was blaster fire ripping through metal. The air literally shook. I slipped a peek at the sky and saw the droid shredded and falling in a twisted, smoking rain. A gunship had come to the rescue. It opened fire on our adversaries mowing them down like caged animals. Its doors opened and closed in a blink of an eye, then its engines flared and it roared back into battle. Two forms fell to the ground, and the distinct Vzzzzzmmm of lightsabers igniting almost brought me to tears. The general and Ahsoka had arrived. Cheers erupted on the com-link between me and my brothers. The general might not be able to hear us, but he'll know we're glad to see him. Droids were screaming in that high-pitched tone they call a voice.

"Jedi, run!" Most of them didn't even finish their sentences. They were being hacked to bits in a way that only a jedi could do.

"Thank you general." One of my brothers said.

"Where's Rex?" The General asked.

"He.. uh... sir... fell off the cliff."

"But that doesn't mean I'm dead!" I nervously spat.

A couple of heads appeared above me. The brother above me lifted off the wall, he flailed a little bit and grumbled in nervous disapproval. The force was being used on him, I'll be next. Once he cleared the edge I felt my body weight disappear, my boots slipped out of their holds and my fingers lost their grip. I was now suspended in mid air by nothing but the concentration of my general. 'Oh force please no one distract him.' I elevated slowly. The force always gave me an odd sensation, as well as the feeling of complete helplessness. I have never liked it. My feet hovered above the ground for a few microseconds, then my weight was restored and I savored the feeling of firm earth holding me up. The general smiled and Ahsoka put her hands on her hips.

"I had no idea you had a love for rock-climbing Rexster." The commander said flaunting sarcasm.

"Ha ha. Very funny, littl'un." I smiled under my helmet. The throbbing pulse was calming down and the adrenaline was starting to ebb. I've survived. The general frowned and pointed towards the demolished remains of the houses.

"Please tell me that happened before you arrived."

I stared at the dirt. Never knew dirt cold be so interesting...

"Rex?"

"Uh.. no sir.. there was an ambush. Took some of ours too."

He faced the ruin for a couple seconds with his eyes closed tight. "Something Isn't right..."

"I sense it too master... danger."

"Rex stay here. We'll scout ahead."

Pfffft yeah right, his danger radar goes off and he wants us to sit here while he faces it alone? "With all do respect sir, that's not going to happen."

"Rex there's no time to..." His eyes snapped open and he stared just past the battle droid strewn debris field. "Rex do NOT follow us." He bolted, the sheer force of his dash seemed to ripple in shock waves. Force jump perhaps? Ahsoka also seemed to jerk out of concentration.

"Oh!" She said and quickly darted to her master's side who was making amazing headway.

Everyone stopped to watch them. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sir? Your orders?"

"We're going to follow them."

"But sir! We were told to stay put, sir!"

I know, I know! They need us despite what he's ordered. "Just because he said to not follow doesn't mean we can't just go in the same general direction he is..." The general will be furious. "This is a battlefield after all, not a very good place to hang around for caf and cookies."

--------

A/N: Alright! I want to thank all of you who decided to take a gander at my story I hope you enjoyed it. Star wars does not belong to me, but you already knew that I'm sure ;P

Anyway, I'm new to writing, so I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

We were climbing a steep mound constructed to barricade the entrance to the canyon, that lay between the split in the plateau above the small village on the cliff face. It had been constructed to keep out the carnivorous animals that lived in the canyon valley; that we, no doubt, would eventually run into. We had been fighting here for the last 2 days, taking heavy casualties and losing badly before the General and his Padawan came and saved the day.

Out of the 30 brothers that came with me into battle, only 8 remained; and 4 were injured. I looked back towards the mangled village at my injured kin. I left the four injured with Sergeant Ten, who was constructing a make-shift shelter while the others who were propped up against the wall we had used as a shield against the droids, treated their wounds. This side of the village was just a collection of destroyed houses over looking a cliff-face with the wall of the plateau behind them. The rest of the village had been destroyed before we arrived, sending its survivors to the very houses we failed to protect.

I was told by a villager before the battle, that there used to be stairs here that went all the way up to the top of the plateau and stairs that descended into the canyon; that is, before the separatists strafed the farms, that took every construction with it. The stairs descending into the canyon though should still be there, and that's all that matters. The general went into this canyon and even though we were told not to follow; I have a feeling that he's going to need our help.

We reached the top of the steep mound and sure enough the stairs were still there. However, they looked in bad shape. Some of the steps were missing, and some of the supports had been knocked away; and every time the wind blew the structure would make a screeching sound that set my teeth on edge. "Great..."

I picked up a rock and dropped it over the edge counting the seconds it took for it to hit the bottom. 1... 2... 3... ........... 12... i crack/i; It was a long way down. If the structure buckled there would be no chance of survival, even in this armor; they'd have to scrape us off the floor like clone pancakes, that is if the predators didn't enjoy us with some scrambled Nuna eggs first. We stood there and stared at the staircase like it was some new foe to defeat. It would be safer to use the cables, unfortunately the cable's weren't long enough to reach the bottom.

"Well we're not getting any younger." The brother to the left of me took a few steps forward and stuck a boot onto the deck of the death trap, testing its stability. He then walked a little further and jumped up and down on it a few times then shrugged his shoulders. His name was Kicker, and he was the joking type. While his squad-mate to the right of me, Clock, was the serious type. They seemed to be complete opposites.

"Seems sturdy enough sir." He aimed his gun at the floor. "Should I shoot it a few times to be sure, sir?"

"Quit fooling around Kicker." Clock said.

"Well then get over here... times a wastin'."

"Ha ha, very funny." Clock said sarcastically, and then turned to me. "We'll go first sir if that's okay with you. There's no point in you testing it If the structure falls. The General needs his Captain."

I grabbed his shoulder as he started to head towards the stairs; he turned to me. "Just what company are you in trooper?"

"Uh... Torrent Company Sir..."

"Exactly; and who is our General?"

"General Skywalker, Sir."

"Does the General squander our lives like infinite credits?"

"Uh sir?" Probably thinking 'yes, yes he does.'

"Like the general, I won't have needless sacrifices. We'll go down slowly and one at a time. Got it? The General may take us on exceedingly dangerous missions, but he would never ask us to sacrifice our lives when we didn't need to." I looked at him like I could see through his helmet and right into his eyes, giving an expression, given that if he COULD see me, would be one of intimidation. I tightened my grip on his shoulder. "Got it?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

Giving me a salute; I passed him and headed to the structure. "Kicker, start heading down."

"Sir, YES, sir!" He saluted with mock enthusiasm, flung his Deece 15 over his shoulder, and started down the dilapidated ruin of a staircase. Despite his outward gung-ho attitude, I could hear his nervous breathing betraying him in my helmets com-link.

Once he reached a quarter of the way down I stepped onto the platform and started my trek down the zigzagging, boxlike, spiral steps. The ruin quivered under my weight, and made a disturbing creaking moan as the wind whispered sounds of warning. I stood still for a moment to judge whether or not it was going to give way, nothing; just the tormentingly gentle wind, mocking me, touching the structure ever so lightly, making it shiver and shake as if the steps themselves could feel cold. I moved on. Taking the first steps slowly, they all held. "I wonder if I misjudged it and it's stronger than it look's and sound's."

"Heh, maybe it heard your insult and is making an effort to be strong, sir." Kicker said panting a bit.

I smiled. "Maybe; maybe..."

I was about a quarter of the way down now, and I felt the structure shiver again as Clock stepped onto the platform to reach the steps. I held the railing to support myself against the vibration. It was unsettling, but not threatening; it seems to be holding together just for us. On the return trip though, I don't think it'll still be here.

There were four missing steps ahead and it was going to be hard to stretch my legs over the gap without falling through. I bent my knees to prepare for a small jump, calculating the best way to manage my weight and not land my entire body weight all at once. I'd jump, then roll once, grab the railing and shift my weight. I took a deep breath and swung my arms. Something didn't feel right. I didn't know if it was all my weight remaining in one place too long, if i had found a weak spot or that the will of the structure had finally run out, but whatever it was or wasn't the result was the same; the step I was on gave way with a sickening metallic snap. I reached out for the phantom step before me; having only grabbed air I twisted myself and grabbed the rail of the flight below the one I'd fallen through. The rail bounced up and down as gravity fought to keep me falling. I waited for it to stop before I hauled myself up and over and planted my feet once more on the quivering metal. I sat down allowing my heart to finish its race, then continued down the staircase. I seem to be falling a lot today.

The rest of the trip down, was boring after that fall. All three of us made it down without falling to our deaths or being crushed by collapsing metal, which was always a bonus.

From the top of the canyon wall I hadn't noticed just how eerie it was here at the bottom. Light was having a hard time stretching all the way down here and the walls had charred remains of a "something" that was at one point alive, sprayed all over it. I didn't try to figure out what it was.

I tried to keep my focus forward, but it didn't help that my helmet had a wrap around camera allowing me to see in every direction, with an overly excited sensor that would mark a potential contact every time there was a bigger chunk of that "something."

The ground was heavily battle laden. Pieces of droids were laying sleepily in every corner. The ground jutted out in heaps of jagged rock and clumps of feathered sand. It was hard to keep my balance in that. One foot would be trying to find a hold on the sprouting rocks while the other foot searched for support in a sinkhole; I used my hands just as often as my feet to walk at this point. At first I thought that it was the locals that had fought to protect this area, but the only strategic reason to protect this place was to keep the back entrance to the village protected. But why not just destroy the staircase? Why come down here at all? I wondered if it was really the locals down here fighting. I still didn't want to have to inspect those remains if I didn't need to.

The canyon floor was pretty quiet; except for our rasping, labored breathing as we climbed the obstacle course; with a few falling stones that bounced off of the canyon walls from up top, the distant battle above and beyond, and the sighing wind. Everything but our breathing and those falling rocks, seemed to be dialed down and distant.

"Sir, do we know where we're going? Or is the force guiding us?" Kicker asked.

"Shut up kicker. If you would read a manual every now and then you'd know that we're following the general's com-link signal." Clock responded.

"Wait... I can read? Wow! I'm amazing! I just come with all sorts of interesting features don't I? Are you stupid? Of course I've read the manuals, we all have read them and memorized them. What I meant was how do we know that when we catch up to the signal that the general will still be attached to it? He told us to stay behind because of the danger he sensed right? We could just be making a bad situation worse."

"The Captain knows what he's doing Kicker, and if he says jump, you say?"

"Shut up Clock."

"Don't tell ME to shut up, you're the one questioning the Captain."

"Now when did I ever question the captain? I was just voicing my concerns. I'm not just another pretty face you know, I've got worries too."

"Then you should be worried about the general. You're not allowed to have concerns."

"But.. but the propaganda says that I can.." He put his gloved hands to his helmet and made a mock crying gesture, and let out a few fake whimper's.

"You are the most disturbing soldier in the history of soldiers."

"Soldiers have a history? Thought that was called a history book... and thought they only talked about war. Man civilians are weird. Didn't know they had a whole book on different soldiers. I wonder what they'll say about me? The most disturbing clone soldier? Maybe they'll ask me to pose for a picture?! Wouldn't that be great!"

I started to pull ahead of them as they continued on with their argument. It was interesting to see the guts to actually argue in front of me. Most wouldn't even dare. So far as it didn't interfere with our non-mission and they didn't get too far behind, I didn't mind so much; the noise was a good distraction from the carnage and blood soaked rocks that were starting to stink.

"Shut up. If I was in charge I'd throw you in a cell."

"Ooo watch what you say Clock you're going to get in trouble. If you're not careful you may come across as some smart-ass trying to steal a leadership position."

"You know as well as I, that I can't get a leadership position. But that's not going to stop me from making sure rules are followed."

"So you don't deny it?! I knew it! You DO have dreams about wearing those skirts! And here I thought I misheard you the other night when you were sleep-talking."

"I was sleep-talking?!"

"He he."

"What did I say Kicker?! Kicker!! Stop ignoring me and answer me!"

"I don't have to say a thing. Plus it's great blackmail."

_Snap!_

What was that? I raised my fist calling a silent halt.

"I swear one of these day's...." He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence once he saw my fist. He and Kicker scrambled for a defensive position behind me, deece's raised, all focus. And then came the wind.

The wind howled and shoved us, trying to knock us over. I bent forward a bit to keep my balance, and then a thunderous noise came from our rear, switching off my helmets audio feed. We turned and saw that the wind and the staircase were dueling; and the wind was winning. Another gust rushed past us and hit the staircase with such force that the the structure finally gave up and crashed to the earth below it, succumbing to gravity after its defiant struggle to stay standing for so long. Dust bellowed from the wreckage, being channelled by the canyon and its high walls. It flooded our sight and I lost Kicker and Clock; but no one would move, not until the dust passed or settled.

It felt like an eternity was passing me by, waiting for the dust to settle. I knew though that it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. I looked for Clock and Kicker who should have been behind me, without moving from where I was standing. As I was about to call out to them, a scream filled my sensors. Then the blue light from the muzzle of a deece flashed and a deep roar from a large beast echoed off the walls.

I called out trying to find my brother. Who? Who's being attacked? "Kicker! Clock! Where are you!" I ran in the direction of the screaming, that was becoming more and more frantic. The dust began to settle and I could make out the form of a large round beast, Kicker on its back and Clock in its mouth. I couldn't tell who was screaming. It could have been me. All I knew was at that moment all I could think about was getting that thing away from my brothers. I charged waiting to shoot until I could get a clear shot. iThe screaming, who's screaming?/i I got close enough to see its blue and green speckled hide. I started shooting. The shots penetrated its flesh. It let out a tortured scream, it reared, sending Kicker flying; and dropping Clock before running away and disappearing.

-----------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! There are probably several inconsistencies, but hey I'm still learning about the hugeness that is Star Wars.

Anyway, several troopers are mine. Sergeant Ten, and Troopers Clock and Kicker.

I hope you enjoyed! Im fairly new to writing so please send some feedback if you see something I should improve on. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

With the beast gone, I ran over to Clock and Kicker. Kicker had already removed Clock's helmet and had begun to revive him. There was so much blood. I removed my helmet and put my fingers on Clocks neck to look for vital signs. Unfortunately, there were none. It really wasn't surprising with the amount of blood he lost.

"Everything is going to be alright brother. You'll get through this I promise. I'll even tell you what you said in your sleep. All you have to do is wake up. Clock please. Just wake up. Don't die please." Kicker began to rock Clock back and forth in his arms, repeating his plea to him over and over.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone Kicker... We need to go."

He sighed and laid Clock down on the ground, closing Clock's eyes and returning the cracked helmet to his brothers head. "He.. he would've wanted us to keep going." He said shakily. Kicker put his helmet back on, tilted a glance towards me and handed me my own.

I put it back on and as I did I noticed that displayed on my heads up display(HUD) Kicker had shut off all communications, and was on a private channel. I looked at him. He was shaking with his head down facing the ground; he was grieving. How much I wanted to have had things be different. What was I thinking disobeying an order to come down here. Orders are meant to keep us alive and here I was giving an example of what happens when orders are disobeyed.

I looked down at the dirt and we both stood there in silence. The wind blew the dust in small twisters that circled our feet. The sounds of battle continued to bounce of the canyon walls in dialed down vibrations, that even at this distance I could feel hit my chest. A light flashed in my HUD, the general's beacon was gone, and my sensors started shouting at me.

I picked up Kicker's DC and placed it in his hands and started to jog. Kicker stared at it for a few moments then reluctantly caught up to me. "What's wrong Sir?"

"The generals beacon just shut off. Either someone is jamming it or he's engaged the 'danger' and it was destroyed." We hurtled over the jagged rocks and sand traps going as fast as we could. We needed to reach the general now. He was in trouble and I will not fail him. Not like I failed Clock and Kicker.

We were getting closer to where the general's beacon was before it disappeared. I could make out the faint hums of light-sabers and the clanking of droid feet. But there was something more. A monstrous roar let loose that shook the ground. Kicker and I both tripped and fell and banged our heads pretty hard on one of the upright rocks. We slid down to the ground and listened. There was another roar and the ground shook again.

"What is that? Another one of those monsters?" Kicker asked.

"I doubt it. It sounds bigger. Come on." We started to slink over to the open area where the noise was coming from. As we got closer we took to the ground and crawled the rest of the way. "We can't let whatever it is see us." I said quietly.

The opening was a large circular dip in the canyon floor, almost like a pit or nest. There was a 6 foot drop from where we were laying and the flat ground. In the middle of this "nest" was a huge beast. A creature that I had only seen in the flash training on Kamino when we were being taught about different large beasts we might encounter. This particular beast was one we were told to avoid at all costs. A Rancor, even Jedi had a hard time killing this thing; and riding on it back was Asajj Ventress. The hair on the back of my neck and arms stood on end, and a new surge of adrenaline shot through my body. I was so focused on the Rancor and Sith that I almost didn't notice all the Commando droids and Super Battle droids around its feet and the general and Ahsoka pinned against the wall. I gasped as I realized that there was almost nothing we could do.

Kicker was looking back and forth from me to the hopeless situation in front of us. "Sir what are we going to do?!"

I had no clue what we could do. We were just two clone soldiers against a small army and a monster. Had this been a complete waste of time? No... we came to help the general, we can't fail him. He must live, we will die in his place if it's necessary to end the war, and end our brother's suffering.

I looked at Kicker and said. "We'll do what we must to save the general and the commander. This is what we were made to do. I'm sorry that things couldn't have been different." I sighed. "We don't have much time. By the looks of it, Ventress is just about ready to attack. Throw all the droid poppers and grenades you have left to take out the droids. This will probably startle the Rancor, and if it does, it'll be coming after us. Get ready to run. If this doesn't work fire every round you've got. We have to get that thing and Ventress away from the general."

"Yes Sir." He started to rummage through his munitions and pulled out 3 droid poppers and a grenade. I did the same and pulled out two grenades. It wasn't very much to take out all those droids and a Rancor. But maybe just maybe we can get enough of them to make the situation easier on our Jedi.

We first threw the droid poppers; then as quickly as we could we threw the grenades. The poppers did just enough to stun the droids and then the grenades finished the job. The explosion shook the ground and the Rancor screamed and the ground shook again. It turned to face us. Ventress was livid and tried to reign in the beast to ensure that it kept focus on the jedi. Unfortunately for her it didn't and it ran towards us, bellowing its terrible roar. She had no choice but to engage the General and Ahsoka without the help of her beast.

We could barely stand from the barrage of deafening roars and the thunderous shaking of the ground from its stampede. Although, we did manage to scramble a few yards before it was on us.

Its long three fingered hand ripped through the opening and grabbed at us. Its claws made huge gashes in the walls, sending rocks down on our heads. We took shelter behind an outcrop of rocks and started to fire on it, our screams joining the cacophony. The Rancor screamed and brought down its mighty hand on us. Its claws dug into the ground beneath our feet, I aimed at its palm but before I could get off any shots, it lifted us up. I fired on its hand, if I could inflict enough pain it would drop us; and it did.

It screamed and practically threw us out of its grip. Kicker landed a few yards in front of me, landing on one of the upright rocks. I heard the wind get knocked out of him, and watched him go limp. I landed with one foot trapped and my gun out of reach. I could only watch in horror at what happened next. The Rancor grabbed Kicker and pulled him back into the clearing where it lifted him above its head getting ready to eat him.

It would have been best if Kicker remained unconscious, unfortunately as the beast began to put him in his mouth, Kicker woke up. He began to scream and struggle. I pulled my foot free and raced for my guns. I kept pulling the trigger but nothing came out. My weapons had jammed. I screamed and ran towards them. "Kicker!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let him be eaten. I threw my useless guns at the beast, but they only bounced off of its tough hide.

And then when all hope was lost, the general and Ahsoka came to the rescue. Ahsoka hacked through the Rancor's arm and General Skywalker grabbed Kicker, then they both jumped to me and placed him on the ground. Kicker scrambled backwards and bumped into my legs. He was shaking and whimpering.

"We'll take care of things from here Rex. Help him out. Come on Snips."

"RIght away master!"

They both dashed towards the Rancor that had regained composure and was getting ready to attack again. A ship lifted of the ground behind the Rancor; I could only guess that it was Ventress running away from another loss. The ship shot away and left the planet, leaving her precious Rancor behind.

Ahsoka distracted the beast as Anakin jumped high into the air and drove his blue bladed light saber deep within the Rancor's head. The beast screamed and then went silent; its huge body wobbled, then fell forward crashing to the ground, causing a dust cloud to raise up into the air.

Both Jedi came up to us. They were both covered with dirt and a little bit of blood. But despite their appearance, they both smiled at us.

"I'm a bad influence on you Rex." Anakin smiled. "Since when did you stop following orders?" He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for coming. We couldn't have won without you."

Ahsoka laughed. "Yeah, we would've been dinner if you hadn't showed up. Thanks Rexy. We owe you guys one."

I looked down. This non-mission hadn't been completely successful. Clock was still dead; but at least now his death wasn't meaningless. 'We succeeded Clock. We saved them.'

"How about you take the Captain and I here for a drink and we call it even?" Kicker said. I chuckled and they laughed too.

"Sure thing trooper. Sure thing."

* * *

The End

---------A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't butcher Star Wars. I tried my best, and every time I write i get better and better. I hope you enjoyed it.

I find it funny that I added a Rancor in this story. I wrote this before i knew that the star wars team was going to give Ventress a Rancor in the clone wars movie.

Anyway, please give me your feedback! I'm new to writing and I would love what to know what to improve upon for my next stories. ;P


End file.
